<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence upon the Hills by LazyAppleTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025375">Silence upon the Hills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAppleTree/pseuds/LazyAppleTree'>LazyAppleTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012), silent hill - fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, Amnesia, Angels, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Brother and Sister - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Depression, Descent into Madness, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hallucinations, Haunting, Horror, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Redemption, Service Dogs, Silent Hill - Freeform, Silent Hill Monsters - Freeform, Silent Hill References, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Tragedy/Comedy, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, horror unlocks fake-deep mental illness fanfiction in me unfortunately, inspired by Silent Hill, original storyline, pretend it was intentional...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAppleTree/pseuds/LazyAppleTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an innocent little field trip to a town, that was told to have deadly gasses and finally was deemed safe by the scientists testing the air;  they say 'gases being less harmful and almost completely gone.'<br/>Soon became a fight for lives when an incident with the bus happens, and they wake up in a town full of fog and falling ash and snow. That was filled with roaming monsters and creatures of all kinds, as you have to fight to survive a session in this town or you would die.</p><p>Will they find their way out of the town, and find out why they were in this town instead of the one intended. </p><p>And why was the sign saying 'welcome to silent hill'?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Indigo Chaplin/Bellamy Holland-Haynes, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), original male character(s)/Nurses</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a revamp version of my original Silent Hill story, though I can't take the credit for the town and the atmosphere, </p><p> Hideo Kojima being the main father of Silent Hill. I give all credit of this story to him.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All he could hear was the alarm ricocheting around the walls of his head, only seemed to get louder the longer he ran down the long corridors he turns into. His vision occasionally goes to haze as his injuries get jostled about as he ran, his muscles cramping and burning from not stopping, they screamed for relief. But he had to keep running. He couldn't stop, not yet.</p><p>The alarm, though it was bouncing around his head, it still sounded as if it was getting louder and closer by second. But He couldn't stop, or he'd be overwhelmed by the monsters behind him. He looks over his shoulders at the sound, all he sees is black, brown &amp; blood-red mass racing after him. The screams and yells of these creatures was ear-piercing and was the fuel to make his body go faster and further away from them.</p><p>Bellamy ran, he didn't know where to, but corridors are the only thing he sees for miles, and the corner he turns down are the same. He turns down another several corridors, this horrifying maze didn't end. Bellamy silently hoped that the siren would come and end this so-called 'nightmare.'</p><p>He kept running, turning down multiple different corridors, each turn was just no exits in sight, just more walls, more floors, and just more endless hallways. All he could here were the alarm and the screaming of the monsters behind him. The loud beeping wasn't loud enough to block out their screaming. But it was what kept him going, if not then he had stopped and was at the mercy of the monsters behind him.</p><p>After turning yet another corner, he kept running. Suddenly, there was a much louder scream somewhere by him. Bellamy got the courage to look over his shoulder, only to see the giant mass of creatures have stopped, but that didn't stop him front continuing, though his gut yelled at him to stop. If they were scared enough to stop, then that doesn't mean I should stop just yet. Not when he doesn't know when the scream has come from, nor would he want to, but if it was more than enough to make them stop, then he should be grateful. Thought alone was enough to slow his pace down a bit.</p><p>Turning yet another corner but then was almost immediately was stopped to a halt, eyes laid upon a creature hidden In the shadows, the one corridor that was hidden from whatever light that was illuminating the surrounding area. The creature had his back towards Bellamy but must have heard him because they squawked and started to twitch and squirmed about, It screeched loudly as it fully turned around.</p><p>He ran past it the moment it started to move out of complete control, squirming and squawking loudly. He hid in a random corridor down the hall, out of the sight of the creature. There was a loud bloody murder screech was heard from the direction he just ran from. Bell started to run away from his hiding spot, down the corridor ahead of him.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a dark shadow dashed in front of him. While he tried to stop from his running, his feet were slipping on the rotting, and decaying floor, the slim from the rot prevented his attempts. He crashed painfully to the ground, banging his head, dazing him. A few moments pasted by as he tried to refocus his sight together again as there was a louder ringing in his ears as pain burst through his head. Looking at the thing in front of him, shock hit him like a train.</p><p>Mutilation...</p><p>What Bellamy seen was a mutilated man, chains dangling from his arms, enveloped in his arms as dried blood covered the chains. His head was bandaged, his mouth bring the only thing left unwrapped. It was wearing a guard outfit, which was completely in shreds and destroyed, open tears and gashes littered the body from head to toe, the left sleeve was torn off. Dry blood littered the ruined clothing, he looked as if he was attacked by a wild animal. His hand holding something was holding something secluded from Bellamy, where he couldn't see from where he was laying from the ground.</p><p>When he reached out, Bellamy woke to a weight falling on his chest, out of fear, he jumped up into a sitting position, sweating profusely, a trail visibly going down his face as he looks at what fallen on him. Seeing Blue Bell eyes staring back at him. Bellamy calmed a bit as he realized it was his sister Claudia.</p><p>The 16-year old snapped her brother out of his sleep induced state, shaking him a bit, "Bellamy! Come on! We're going to be late!" she says, dramatically threw her arm up to her head as she fell, her back meeting his legs, and she exclaims: "Bellamy!"<br/>
When he still didn't move, she got off her brother and pushed him; "Come on, you big lug!" she said as her smile became a grin. That was enough to make him get up and out of bed.</p><p>"Okay, okay" He said as he stretched his body out of its kinks and cramps from his back. Claudia watched him from the doorway, smiling gently but there was a mystery undertone to her smile that bellamy couldnt quite place. But he shrugged it off to just his sister being herself and started to the closet.</p><p>"So...." he heard Claudia start, he turns to her, his hoodie in his hands. Answering back with a "Yes?" There was a bit of a pause before she said anything, her face contorts in a way it could be considered to be concern or confusion. She stutters but then quickly stops, "No never mind, I forgot, maybe ill remember later! Good morning!" and with that she leaves Bellamy's room in such a way he doesn't get a chance to say anything before she closes her door to her room.</p><p>"That was weird... I'll ask her later what that was all about" Bellamy thinks out loud to no one in particular. Walking towards the door, as the memories of the horrible nightmare flashes slowly through my head, as they the memories came back faster, the dizzier I felt. Gripping his dresser tightly, his legs felt heavier, his body felt light, and his muscles felt as if they were going to give up on him. The wave subsided a little, and he was finally able to stand good enough to walk to the door, the clothes in hands</p><p>What else is going to be like this..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chaper1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellamy walked into the bathroom, flicking on the light as he did so. As he walks into the room he is suddenly hit by another wave of the same feeling from before, gripping onto the bathroom sink to prevent it from falling. His vision was swarming around, his head felt like an anvil hit the back of it. Waiting a few minutes as it passes through his sight.</p><p>Lifting his head to look at his reflection, though his skin is a tan shade, it looked pale. His baggy shirt hung off his shoulders, hunched over the sink. His bags under his hazel eyes were dark from his nightmares, his black hair tousled around his head and in his eyes, his eyes in question bore into his soul. Deciding the feeling passed a bit, he turned the water on as he slashed water on his face, waking him up from the haze he felt.</p><p>The feeling of water dripping from his face calmed him, more than how he felt earlier. Sighing, he wiped the water from his face and started to get ready for school, quickly jumping in the shower. The anxiety slowly went down as the shower went on, his breathing eventually went back into Bellamy's control. Closing his eyes, his head finally became clear.</p><p>Time passed as Bellamy got ready for school, eventually emerging with a flannel and black shirt, and skinny jeans. Drying his hair with the towel, feeling a nudge against my leg. </p><p>Looking down he sees a smiling dog, Vex. The dog in question was panting excitingly at seeing Bellamy, saying good morning in his own way. Smiling, Bellamy pats Vex on the head. Satisfied with that he said good morning, Vex turns and runs back down the stairs, to where Bellamy assumed Claudia was.</p><p>Smiling at the dog walking away, Bellamy continues into his room, grabbing the essentials for school. Hearing his phone on the bedside going off with notifications. Bell decides to leave it for now and get ready for school. </p><p>When he was done, he went over and grabbed his phone, placing in his pocket, grabbing his charger and placing that into his bag. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, and he walks towards the door, only stopping if he wants to grab his journal off his desk. Staring at it, debating whether writing the dream down would make it better or not. Deciding that it would lighten the stress from the feelings he got from the wave of whatever it was he felt, and he'll feel better. </p><p>As he walked by it, he threw his towel into the hamper in the bathroom, turning down the hallway and went downstairs. To be greeted by Claudia at the island counter, eating a strawberry pop tart, humming along to whatever song she was listening to in her headphones.Grabbing her Apple juice that was on the counter, she catches Bellamy in the corner of her eye, she smiles and waves at him, not taking her eyes off the poptarts before her. Took engrossed in her food to bother with her brother. </p><p>Claudia was wearing an outfit similar to Bellamy, dark blue jeans, red flannel tied at her waist and a crop top with a saying that he couldn't see from his position, her hair was up in a half bun. But he could see the small smile graced her face as he entered the room. A small laugh escaped his lips as he witnessed his strange sister tear another piece viciously of her poptart. When getting to the fridge, he grabs out an apple and mountain dew, ten sat down next to his sister, listening to her ramble about anything really, we talked about the possible upcoming school events, friends and the latest gossip of different cliques. </p><p>But then they go on the subject of dreams they had, bellamy was completely silent on it, but claudia on the other hand just chatted about the strange dream she had</p><p>"And randomly we showed at this place, it was like a swamp, there was a small house on the side, and patches of water everywhere, with land that looks like paths leading to the house, going every which way to the same place." Claudia in detail, describes the whole scene. Bellamy puts his head on his hands, listening intensely, laughing occasionally at her antics.</p><p>"But the water, it was glowing weird lights and was changing colors between sea green and teal blue. But the patches of water were extremely deep. The land looks like a giant spider web laying on top of the lake, connecting the outside land to the house in its center, in this case, the shed." she gestures around using her hands. One hand to the left is the land where the shed was, the right hand was gesturing around acting out where the paths were located from her dream. "As we walked on the paths towards the shed. We started to hear creepy noises and splashing in the distance, but it was still relatively close to us &amp; it was in every direction. From behind us, to the sides of us, behind the shed. All over." She says. Her voice starting to crackle from all the speaking, she shutters as the feeling from the dream chilled her to her core, trying to think of what happened next.</p><p>"Out of nowhere we hear a scream, we look and see Georgie being pulled down by hands. They started coming up from the water, pair by pair pulling him down into the depths of the water. (Just going with Georgie for now) Georgie screamed and yelled for us, while desperately grabbing the ground in attempts of getting away from the hands grabbing at him. Bill rushed over to him and attempted to pull Georgie up, preventing him from being dragged down below..." she trails off, as if she didn't want to continue.</p><p>This was a sense that the subject needed to change to Bellamy, "so did you hear about the possible School field trip? Do you have any details for it?" knowing that she would know more information than he would ever know when it came to school and gossip.</p><p>"So, I heard from a friend, who heard from her friend, who heard from their sister that there's supposed to be a 'very boring announcement in class today'" she says as she finger quotes those words, mimicking the typical voice of a girly girl, the same way her friends do. Giving her a small laugh and an eye-roll, Bellamy walked over to the to get another apple.</p><p>"And what would that 'boring announcement' be?" quoting as he grabs another apple, sneaking a look towards Claudia out the corner of his eyes. Raising his  eyebrows and snickered; "Oh, so darling, lovely little sister Claudia who loves me enough to tell me the details?" Bellamy says in a mimicking a young sweet boy's voice, as he cups his hands to his cheeks.</p><p>There was a moment of complete and utter silence between them staring at each other for a while, his hands still sitting upon his cheeks and Claudia still had her ripped piece of pop tart in front of her mouth, about to eat it. A second went by before we both broke out into laughter, Bellamy doppiled over onto the counter, Claud dropped her pop tart and held her hand and rested her elbow on the counter, the laughter and giggling were heard throughout the house. <br/>Some time went by, Claudia looked at the clock. Looking up as well to read it says; 7:48 Am.</p><p>"Oh! Were gonna be late!" Right on que, their dad comes down the stairs. A pep in his walk and a very fatherly smile creeped onto his face and his green eyes swelled with pride at the sight of the two siblings laughing. </p><p>"Good morning dad" Claudia said, calming her laughter a little before she spoke to her father, but still giggled, grabbing her glass of apple juice and taking a sip of it. Giving his dad a wave and a smile, as he took a bit out of the apple in his hand; "sup pop"</p><p>"Nothin much, what's the plan for today? What about you young man? Anything with that crush of yours?" getting a groan in response with a "Pops!" causing the father to smile wider. Rubbing his knuckles against Bellamy's head, Bell in question squirmed to get out of his father's grip.</p><p>Noticing something missing; "Where's mom?" expecting their mother to walk down the stairs in the similar outfit as their father, getting both his father and sisters attention with this question.</p><p>"She isn't feeling too well this morning. She woke up a little late today, she's getting ready upstairs right now." His father says comforting him from his worries. "She might be ready by the time to take you two to school." as he points his thumb over the hall.</p><p>"I'm gonna meet her at the office after I pick her up the Starbucks she enjoys,' looking at his watch, "shoot, speaking of heading out," giving his children a kiss on their foreheads and starting heading towards the front doors. "Tell your mother to take her time, no need to get more sick" he says as he walks away.</p><p>"By kids, Bye Honey!" He yelled as he opened and closed the door. Getting a "love you" from upstairs and a "bye" from the kids. The voice of their mother sounded quiet, and tired. Deciding to worry about it later, Bellamy grabbed out the journal he keeps his dreams in and started to write in it, waiting for his mother. Claudia nonchalantly looked at him writing through the corner of her eyes. </p><p>Silence went through both of them while he wrote, sensing her stare after about 15 minutes of continuous staring; "yes Claud?" he said casually, not too bothered with her staring. Recovering quickly from jumping from the sudden noise, she looks back to her pop tarts. </p><p>"So, what's the deets on your little crush?" Claudia said, Bellamy pauses in place. In the middle of writing a word. Causing him to stutter and spat all over the place. </p><p>"Wha-what are you talking about?!" Scratching his temple with a nervous face. Claudia smiling, knowing she has won. The two siblings continued to bicker until there mother came down. Get them to calm down and got them out the door into the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bellamy and Claudia made it to school, then started to meet up with friends. Introducing Indigo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the classroom, Bellamy realized he was one of the first ones to arrive in class. The teacher hasn't even come yet. Silently sighing, Bellamy walked to his seat and got comfortable in his chair as he took out his journal and started writing, getting lost in the nightmares that he had at night. The memories flooded his mind as the words sprawled out on the sheets of paper, and terror turned into adrenaline as he continued to write, not noticing his surroundings or the constant calling of his name.</p><p> </p><p>"Bellamy? Bellamy! BELLAMY!" Jumping in his seat, he looked around, realizing that there were people in the room, doing their things, talking to each other about what they did over the weekend and what the news would possibly be when the principal announces it. Looking to his left, he sees his friend's smiling face of his friend, this friend's name that he chose to go by is 'sausage,' next to him is his friend 'Chills.'</p><p> </p><p>Sausage smiled widely when his friend knew that he got his attention. Bellamy smiled back at his best friend and listened to his rambles about his weekend. About 20 minutes in, the teacher quieted everyone down and started to lesson for the day. Time went by as the lesson progressed and became less and less attractive. Bellamy could feel his attention span shortening by the second. He took notes anyway, no matter the boredom that seeped in. He wasn't going to fall asleep like most of his classmates were. Know and behold, the principal walked into the door, smiling and everything, being hella gay and fabulous and throwing his hands around like a crazy person.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello students!" getting a hello back begrudgingly, "I bet you all were wondering what the news will be for the upcoming field trip!" this perked the kids up a bit excitedly. Everyone got antsy for the news to be said already. Mr. Tracy was giving suspense to the whole room as he smiled intensely. "I brought news that the place we're going to visit is," Bellamy catches the look of Indigo looking back at her friends, eyes then met, she smiles at him before turning back around. Her red hair swayed as she put her attention back to the principal. Bellamy caught himself staring, and he missed a couple of words that the principal had said.</p><p> </p><p>"And so, I come to announce that the field trip that we will experience the reopening of will be to.." He smiles a grin. He is purposely stalling the information to mess with the kids.</p><p> </p><p>"Silent Hill!" He exclaimed; a few hands went up, but most kids were chatting with each other about how the trip might be involving.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy looked towards Sausage and Chills, smiling at their grins and the laughter passing through their lips. Looking forward, he catches a glimpse of Indigo.</p><p> </p><p>She was completely still and staring at the principal in shock. As if she wasn't expecting that news and never wanted it. By the time she raised her hand, the bell has rung, and everyone started to get up and leave, the principal along with them.  Bellamy saw panic in her features, an alarm that goes to the core.</p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to go on slowly the rest of the day, and lunch came around. Bellamy witnessed Indigo following the teacher in a panic, seemingly trying to convince him of something. He sat there, wondering what was happening to her. He has never seen her so desperate about something before. He would have thought about it more, but he was brought back to the group conversation, telling the story of what happened in Silent Hill. Sausage is leading the story alongside Chills. Smiling along with the story, he enjoyed hearing his friends talk about something so passionately. Maybe he would enjoy this trip. Take some time away from home and go to the resort town of Silent Hill...</p><p> </p><p>After school, Claudia and Bellamy were in his room. The younger of the two was ransacking the closet and throwing them at the other. Bellamy laughs as another set of clothes is thrown at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Claud, you're gonna throw my closet out of business." Bellamy joked as another pair of clothes came flying at him, catching him right in the face. Claudia smiled and continued to ransack.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, not that, not that either," she said as she threw the ones she disagreed with on the floor while throwing the others towards Bellamy. About a few minutes of this, the closet is almost done and over. They folded them and placed them in a suitcase, Claudia going over the list for the trip.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeans, check… shirts, check.-" the list goes on. The list checked all off. Now that Claudia made the list and the packing was over. They just sat on his bed and went over homework and talked-about drama happening with her group of friends. Laughter rang around the house as they enjoyed their conversations. Time went by as Dinner was made and ate, and they went to bed. To be excited for the upcoming adventure that the next few days will provide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The field trip started and they are on their way to Silent Hill. But something happens to cause an issue.<br/>"-": means dream seperations</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They haven't even been on these buses for half an hour and Bellamy watched as his classmates were loud and rowdy. One of the jocks was up and standing, screaming out something the other guys were boosting about, sounding like regular idiotic teenagers that got drunk at high school parties. Noticing a flash of red in his eyes, Bellamy looks down the aisle, catching the strands of Indigo's hair, blowing in the wind as it comes through the window. He watched as she sat with her friend, Amelia. Laughing along with her friends about whatever it was they were speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing Indigo smile made Bellamy happy, feeling butterflies in his stomach. His crush was so painfully evident that it physically hurt, but he didn't know if she felt the same way in the slightest. But his friends–they have, that is something Bellamy cherishes. Indigo seemed to have caught his stare and smiled, to which Bellamy responded with a blush, then an eye out the window. Hearing a giggle at his antics and causes his blush to worsen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time went by as he stared out the window and talked to Claudia, who sat right next to him, writing in her journal, Vex under their legs, something about her dream the night before. Listening to her explain what she dreamt of, the aim was darker than her normal dreams were. But this was pretty close to the worst. But soon, he finds himself dozing off to sleep. Claudia figured he didn't get much sleep and let him, keeping an eye out on him. Letting his eyes shut, he let himself drift off to sleep. Allowing himself to relax in his seat, the noise around him goes duller, and he focuses on the sensation of the bus moving under him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The feeling of pain was unmistakable, and this pain was nothing like what he felt before, the sense of skin being ripped open. The cold air stung horribly. Warmblood streamed down from the gashes, worsening the pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blades' swooshing sounded through the air, hitting its mark before going back up and hitting it yet again in another spot, making a deep gaping wound. The scene before him was chilling to the bone, as he kept watching as he kept stabbing. He couldn't stop until the person gets what he deserves.<br/>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy is shot awoke by a scream that sounded from the back of the bus, as one of the jocks has his head out of the window, Screaming from the top of their lungs, passing cars. A  teacher is trying to get the kid to get his head back in the window, fearing for his safety. They were so loud the others were screaming for them to quiet down. They were resulting in them being louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was so loud that the driver was getting distracted and yelling back behind his shoulder to get the kids quiet. He looked around in front of him just in time to see the railing for the road. He was swerving away and slamming on his brakes, ending up hitting the bus behind them. The bus then circled and landed back on its wheels, leaning against the wall of the cliff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy slowly got up, opening his eyes as pain shot through his body. He noticed that he had glass all over him; cuts and bruises are searing in pain as he tries to move, even crack his neck. Looking around, he noticed that the bus had crashed, and almost everyone, save for a few, was unconscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking to his right, he saw his sister sitting there unconscious, bleeding from her forehead. Vex under the seat, panting heavily and whimpering. He was scared after the crash, staying still until Bellamy moved. He shot up and stared at Bellamy intensely whimpering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving a slight pat to Vex, he turns and grabs Claudia's shoulder, giving it a gentle shake, trying to wake up his sister. When she didn't wake, he moved over to find a teacher when a hand grabbed his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jumping at the sudden touch, he looked back quickly, seeing Claudia's hand and looking at her with relief in his entire being. He hugged his sister tightly as he silently thanked whatever being it was that protected her from being hurt. He let go, figuring it was long enough and looked towards the others. The one he noticed right away was Indigo with her bright red hair, even in the dimly lit light from the windows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting up from the seat, He, Claudia, and Vex walked up to the teachers, who huddled by the driver seat, who seemed to have been sitting still for however long it was. The teachers were blocking the mirror so that no one could see if he's okay. Claudia launched on to Bellamy as he walked up. The worried voices of the teachers were prominent in the teacher's voices as they got closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mr. Trancy?" Bellamy said cautiously, not knowing what was going on. "What happened? What's going on?" The principal turned around towards Bellamy and then the rest of the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You guys will have to get off the bus but off the back. You can't leave from the front. Imagine it as a fire drill!" He tried sounding as he always does, but his worried face set off the others into questions in the students. It had prompted a lot of questions, and yells were sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy looked to his right and caught a look at Indigo as she stared out the window, her face white as a sheet. Bellamy looked out the window at the strange sight of fog or steam, and he wasn't sure what it was. It moved as if there was a wind moving it.  He looked towards Indigo and then moved towards the back towards the door to jump out of the bus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waiting for the line of classmates, Bellamy jumped down and turned around to grab Claudia's hands and help her down from the bus. She immediately grasps onto his arm with a frightened look on her face. Bellamy helps Vex down after coaching the dog to move towards him. After Vex got out of the bus, he immediately alerted Claudia's panic. He was jumping on her, telling her to sit down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy moves Claudia to the curb and sits her down, standing by her, so she doesn't panic anymore than she already was. He looked around towards the others, getting out of the bus and finally calming down from the crash, and assessing their wounds. Some weren't hurt, other than whiplash.  Some were injured, with a lot of blood coming from their injuries due to the glass. But other than that, they're surprisingly fine and intact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Indigo then came out of the bus and walked to the middle of the road. Bellamy watched her as she looked like she was in the midst of an episode of some kind. She looked towards one way of the road, then to the other, the look of fear evident on her face, before walking over to the two siblings, looking over the edge of the rails.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indigo? What's wrong?" It was a little hard to see her through the fog, but the red was hard to miss. She looked at Bellamy with wild eyes; she looked at the others and went off to find the teachers, muttering something about 'needing to move and not stay here.' He watched her go up to the teachers and argue with them in confusion. He didn't understand anything she was saying at all. Why move? Is there someone coming for them? What's going on here?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time went on as she had left to argue with the teachers, and no one came, not even the other buses. There were only two buses in the area, and there was half of a class and Bellamy's class. The luxurious buses crashed against the hill or the rails. The wind blew a chill, causing Bellamy to shake, curling in on himself, tightly holding Claudia's arm as it clenched to him. Feeling her trembling against him, he wraps his arm protectively around his younger sister, hiding her from the cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up to her brother as he took off his hoodie to give her it, which he tried to refuse. But after placing it in her lap, she gave up and put the hoodie on. She was gratefully looking at her brother and smiles. Smiling back, he nudges her arm with a small laugh as he stands up. She was watching her brother move; her anxiety spikes again before Vex settles her down.  He started walking towards the arguing people by the bus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We don't need to go anywhere, Indigo Chaplin! We heed to wait for backup!" the principal exclaimed out loud at her. Getting tired of his student's constant badgering, but she isn't letting down, she continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But we won't get anywhere here! We can find something to get out to people in town!" She pushed back with a stubborn look on her face, not stopping until they moved from their current area. She and the principal continue for a good 20 minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what do you know about this area? Why should we go farther into town when we are fine right here!?" He yelled at her, which silenced Indigo. Looking away, she muttered something under her breath. "What was that, young lady?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at the principal again, she said, "Because I've been here before. I pretty much know this town like the back of my hand. I know that staying here won't do anything for the time we're going to be here! We need to move now!" She said sternly. Stubbornly staying on the subject, she stares at the principal. They stare each other down, and neither backed down from their staredown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This argument lasts for a good 10 minutes before the principal falters and gets broken down from her constant badgering. He crumbled under her stares, gave up on his decision, and decided to listen to what she had to say. She seems to know more than he did about this place than anyone else did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She started in the direction that Bellamy assumed the town was in, but her body language made him feel a little more confident about the situation. She seemed to know where she was going, and that's all Bellamy needed to get through this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following Indigo is the best bet to figure out what's going on here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>